Le jour où Kyouya Ootori a quitté le Host Club
by Subakun-sensei
Summary: Les paroles dures que le jeune Tamaki avait eues à son égard, peu de temps après leur première rencontre, lui revinrent en mémoire. Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'une fois encore,il renonçait sans se battre?


**Le jour où Kyoya Ootori a quitté le Host Club**

J'ai lu tous les mangas et les scans anglais de la série. Certaines choses peuvent donc vous paraître différentes de ce que vous avez vu dans l'anime. 

J'ai le regret de vous informer que les personnages et l'histoire originale de Ouran High School Host Club appartiennent à Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quelque part dans une pièce d'un des couloirs du lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées

- Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde moi ces superbes et magnifiques photos de nos mignons bishonens! 

La voix de Renge crissait dans les notes suraiguës mais rien ne pouvait arrêter sa joie débordante, alors qu'elle montrait à leur toute nouvelle cliente les plus splendides produits de leur boutique. Bien sûr, tous étaient également visibles sur le site Internet du Host Club, avec la livraison assurée en 12 heures maximum, si vous commandiez la nuit, et dans l'heure suivante si la commande était faîte de jour. Selon les propres termes de Kyouya, rien n'était trop beau pour les clientes, (surtout quand les frais de port étaient calculés en conséquence, rajoutait-il avec un diabolique sourire en coin). 

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et se mit à glapir, et à observer les images d'un air avide. Devant l'attention de la damoiselle à tous les moindres aspects du Club d'Hôtes, et tous les compliments sur son travail foormiiidable comme manager, Renge n'avait pas pu résister à lui dévoiler directement leurs plus belles pièces. Kyouya insistait habituellement sur le fait d'y aller de façon progressive, et d'attendre que les clientes aient acheté toutes les photos de leur hôte préféré avant de leur montrer LES photos les plus glamours et hots de la collection, mais ce soir, le jeune Ootori avait du s'absenter, et c'est elle qui avait la direction des ventes de produits dérivés sans aucun superviseur mégalo et implacable sur le dos. L'augmentation de ses responsabilités expliquait donc l'augmentation des gloussements qu'elle laissait échapper à la fin de chacune de ses tirades.

Les yeux de la cliente étaient fixés tour à tour sur chacune des photos. Elle se demandait probablement laquelle elle allait bien pouvoir choisir. Elle se décida enfin, et en prit un exemplaire de chaque.

Qui aurait pu résister à de tels anges tentateurs! Un gros plan sur Mori au sortir de la douche, ajustant une frêle serviette autour de sa taille, son torse athlétique ruisselant de gouttelettes luisantes roulant sur sa peau. Les jumeaux diaboliques tête contre épaule, mains enlacées, profondemment endormis, vêtus d'un simple caleçon, leurs draps épars autour d'eux. Hikaru avait même passé un bras autour de la taille de son frère ! Un Honey en pleurs qui regardait tellement près son Takashi adoré pour essayer de se faire pardonner, nez contre nez, que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque… Tamaki embrassant son petit protégé Haruhi sur le front avec une expression qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments, et que l'on ne pouvait pas confondre avec la simple amitié qui était censée les lier, et des dizaines d'autres clichés du même genre. De Kyouya Ootori, nulle photo évidemment, il tenait lui-même à rappeler régulièrement qu'il n'était pas vraiment un hôte du club à part entière, plutôt un gestionnaire, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les clientes ne pouvaient pas prendre de rendez-vous directement avec lui. Quant à laisser une photo de ce genre circuler … autant imaginer qu'il ne mettrait pas sur la dette d'Haruhi les frais de pressing de la nappe sur laquelle le jeune hôte maladroit avait malencontreusement renversé sa tasse de café instantané la veille au soir (surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il rajoutait même sur sa note les frais de location de son costume pour chaque soirée…)

* * *

De nombreux rires et cris s'échappaient de la 3ème salle de musique située à proximité. L'ambiance était à son paroxysme. Les mâles dominants de la soirée étaient partis dans leur énième délire et des rires fusaient de tous côtés. Tous les hôtes profitaient au mieux d'une des rares soirées où ils n'avaient pas «maman» sur le dos. Non pas que Kyouya leur interdise toutes leurs pitreries rocambolesques et romantiques. Au pire, il les calmait d'une remarque fine et subtile, dont les clientes ne percevaient même pas l'ironie. Son sourire innocent la cachait à la perfection pour tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son véritable visage. Ou bien il levait les yeux aux ciel ou pianotait deux fois plus vite sur son clavier pour leur faire croire qu'il était tellement perdu dans son propre monde qu'il n'avait rien vu de la scène. Ceci lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne pas réagir sans pour autant cautionner les actes atroces qui se déroulaient quotidiennement devant lui. 

Parfois, Mori aurait pourtant juré voir un fugace sourire ingénu de contentement s'esquisser sur ses traits avant de s'évanouir en fumée au profit de son visage impassible et impénétrable. Mais ce devait être simplement une illusion d'optique. Il était des sujets tabous aux Host Club que même un maître en arts martiaux aussi talentueux que lui ne se risquerait pas d'aborder. Même si tout compte fait ce n'était peut-être que des secrets de polichinelle.

Une soudaine ère de folie avait envahi la salle et contaminé la totalité des hôtes contaminables. Elle était due à cette impression de liberté qui flottait dans la salle depuis que ses occupants ne sentaient plus dans leur dos ces yeux acérés de faucon qui les scrutaient en permanence. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si ces regards les gênaient réellement. Mais vous devez les connaître à présent aussi bien qu'Haruhi, et vous douter qu'ils sauteraient à pieds joints sur la moindre petite occasion de délirer encore plus qu'à leur habitude.

Symboliquement, «maman» les avait confiés à la bonne garde du King. Mais en ce moment précis, après avoir été un des premiers lancé dans le surenchérissage de roses, de mots tendres et de prouesses acrobatiques et verbales il avait momentanément pris une pause et s'était accoudé nonchalamment à la fenêtre, mirant la pleine lune d'un air songeur. Elle se dessinait déjà dans le soir qui tombait et s'épaississait autour du lycée avec ses doigts glacés de soir automnal, offrant par là une vue merveilleusement romantique qui avait conduit les groupies à s'agglutiner dans un silence approximatif à quelques mètres de lui pour profiter du cliché le plus longuement possible.

Un léger filet de mélancolie avait pris place tout au long de la soirée dans le cœur du King, et maintenant qu'il était au calme, seul avec lui-même et ses pensées, il en comprenait enfin la raison. 

C'était à cause de cet air réjoui qu'avait eu Kyouya, lorsqu'il avait reçu ce coup de téléphone de son père, lui demandant de le remplacer au pied levé pour ce dîner auquel il ne pouvait finalement pas assister à cause d'un déplacement urgent qu'il devait effectuer. Lui demandant… lui ordonnant plutôt… ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu un autre choix possible pour Kyouya que de se conformer aux souhaits de son père. Mais ce sourire heureux et satisfait que Kyouya avait eu depuis cet appel l'avait mis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il était ravi pour Kyouya. Bien sûr. Mais en même temps il était extrêmement amer de voir l'empressement servile que Kyouya montrait encore et toujours à se saisir de la moindre miette de ce que son père consentait à lui laisser… du moindre geste de son père qui pouvait ressembler à de la confiance. Et lorsqu'il songeait aux valeurs que Yoshio Ootori enseignait jour après jour à son fils cadet…

Un long soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine, faisant se pâmer d'aise la majorité des groupies, et fondre en larmes émues la moitié restante. 

Il lui fallait se reprendre. Demain, «maman» serait de nouveau de retour rien que pour eux. En attendant, il se devait de veiller à l'éducation de leur fille bien aimée.

* * *

Le corps de Kyouya s'enfonça profondément dans les coussins moelleux, tandis qu'il prenait place à l'arrière de la longue limousine blanche missionnée par son père. Négligeant l'écran 16/9ème au design moderne qui lui faisait face, le jeune Ootori exerça une faible pression sur une commande à peine visible et la vitre teintée glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur de son fourreau. La brise lui fit plisser les paupières, tandis qu'un sourire de contentement naissait sur son visage. 

Kyouya avait été plus que surpris par l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Pas par le fait que son père modifie son emploi du temps en extrême urgence pour aller profiter ailleurs d'une bonne opportunité d'accroître ses bénéfices. D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, son père avait toujours su mener ses affaires et sa vie d'une main de maître. Une main de fer dans un gant de fer. Mais il avait été extrêmement étonné par le fait qu'il lui octroie le droit de le remplacer. Sa présence était souvent requise lors des dîners avec les multiples associés de leur père. Yoshio Ootori avait toujours aimé montrer ses fils lors des dîners avec ses partenaires et associés. Il était soucieux de montrer l'image d'une famille solide et pérenne ancrée dans son présent mais aussi dans le futur, par le biais de la nouvelle génération. Mais précédemment, dans ce genre de situation, c'était toujours ses frères, en tant qu'ombres n°2 et 3 de la compagnie qui avaient été missionnés. Kyouya n'aurait jamais pu rêver qu'une telle occasion lui soit présentée un jour, surtout si tôt, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté le lycée et ne faisait pas encore partie de la société familiale. 

Les choses avaient beaucoup évolué ces derniers temps, depuis la remarquable prestation du Host Club auprès des parents des élèves du lycée Ouran. Kyouya était soulagé et heureux d'avoir réussi à dissimuler les aspects du club qui auraient pu lui valoir le mépris de son père. 

Son père et celui de Tamaki étaient fondamentalement différents. Si Suou père était aussi débridé au niveau de la morale et aussi coureur de jupon que son fils l'était, Ootori père avait une mentalité et une politique plutôt vieux jeu vis-à-vis du jeu de la séduction. L'amour pour lui était une théorie abstraite inventée pour créer de futurs adultes instables et incontrôlables et gâcher leur potentiel. La séduction quand à elle était une stratégie pure et simple qui permettait d'obtenir facilement de l'autre ce qu'il avait de meilleur à offrir, au meilleur prix. Le mariage, lui, était une façon plutôt commode de nouer une alliance plus approfondie avec ses associés selon un contrat passé entre les parents des deux familles des héritiers, dans le style du mariage arrangé de sa sœur Fuyumi.

C'est pourquoi faire apprécier le Host Club à son père avait été un objectif assez problématique à réaliser. Mais toute la bande avait réussit à séduire le cœur des parents d'élèves, et le nom des Ootori avait été félicité. De plus, il avait réussi à exécuter le souhait de son père en mettant par la même occasion le jeune héritier des Suou au centre de la réussite de leur club. Une fois tout ceci accompli, il avait su qu'il y avait de fortes probabilités que son père soit satisfait. Tout s'était passé plutôt facilement à dire vrai, si l'on exceptait les dizaines d'heures de travail passées à peaufiner son plan de guerre.

Ses efforts commençaient peut-être enfin à porter leurs fruits. Kyouya n'en était pas entièrement soulagé pour autant. Il allait devoir trouver comment transformer l'essai.

* * *

- Et j'ai encore mieux, continua Renge! Regarde moi ça, l'écharpe que les jumeaux ont portée à tour de rôle la semaine dernière ! Il y a même encore la tâche au chocolat que Kaoru y a fait mardi midi. 

- Oh, il vous l'a donnée pour que vous la vendiez? 

- Non, c'est Kyouya, l'empereur du mal qui leur a subtilisée dans un couloir et l'a remplacée par une neuve. Il est diabolique! J'ai aussi là dedans toute une collection d'objets hétéroclites qui sont actuellement mis aux enchères sur notre site internet ...

* * *

Une chose était sûre, Haruhi n'était pas prête d'oublier cette soirée. Probablement la pire des soirées qu'elle avait passées au Club d'Hôtes. Si ça n'avait pas effrayé les clientes dont elle avait besoin pour réduire sa dette, elle s'en serait frappé la tête contre le sol une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle en venait presque (elle avait bien dit presque, notez le) à regretter l'absence de Kyouya. 

Tout était passé du coq à l'âne à une vitesse impressionnante. 

Elle avait vu le tonus de Tamaki baisser en flèche plus d'une demi-heure auparavant, et avait cru pouvoir rentrer plus tôt à la maison; mais le blondinet était de nouveau remonté à bloc, et l'heure de fermeture du Club était déjà dépassée depuis un bon quart d'heure. L'ambiance de la soirée n'avait plus rien à voir avec le thème de départ, à moins qu'il soit courant que les participants du Carnaval de Rio finissent leur défilé en grillant des Marshmallows au feu de bois... Oui... au feu de bois, vous avez bien lu… Mori avait installé le brasier dans une… sorte de... barbecue géant... juste sous une fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée et les jumeaux se battaient en duel contre Tamaki à l'aide des brochettes géantes vides, sous les cris hystériques et les encouragements des clientes. Honey était sur le point de déclarer les jumeaux vainqueurs lorsque les membres de l'équipe d'intervention anti-incendie, (vu les hurlements hystériques des filles et le gros nuage de fumée qui sortait de la fenêtre, vous comprendrez facilement le quiproquo...) défoncèrent la porte, et enclenchèrent les extincteurs...

C'est à ce moment là qu'Haruhi songea que si Kyouya n'avait pas été aussi distrait après l'appel téléphonique de son père, c'est à elle et non à Tamaki qu'il aurait confié le club, et c'est à sa dette qu'il aurait rajouté les frais de réparation de la porte, du nettoyage de la salle et des costumes de Tamaki, Hikaru et Kaoru, de la robe des clientes, et aussi de la location imprévue du barbecue, pour cause de défaut de surveillance.

Finalement, elle relativisa sa vision des choses: la soirée aurait pu être bien pire...

* * *

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes et d'affolements plus tard, même endroit...

- Bien, Hikaru, la salle est-elle entièrement remise en l'état?

L'aîné des jumeaux se mit au garde à vous, imité dans la seconde même par son frère.

- Oui Baron. L'équipe de nettoyage a terminé son travail, tout est dans le même état qu'avant son départ.

- Parfait. Et pour les costumes Kaoru? 

- Tout est parti au pressing et sera ramené tôt avant son arrivée demain matin. Quand aux clientes, elles ont accepté de garder le secret en échange de quelques créations de notre collection. 

- Comment auraient-elles pu faire autrement, Kaoru, renchérit son jumeau, (lui prenant la main, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre dans une pose digne d'un drame Shakespearien), en voyant la tristesse profonde qui nous déchirait le coeur !

Beau travail, soupira Tamaki. Nous allons alors peut-être réussir à échapper à sa fureur. De surcroît, la très bonne vente qu'a réalisé Renge ce soir suffira peut-être à calmer sa massacrante humeur matinale.

L'ampleur du désastre avait sauté aux yeux de la joyeuse équipe, une fois que l'équipe d'intervention Anti-Incendie avait quitté les lieux après avoir sacrément refroidie l'ambiance, à défaut de flammes. Honey avait alors décliné toute responsabilité dans ce massacre, proclamant que Tamaki et les jumeaux étaient les seuls responsables, et était parti, emmenant Mori et sa chère Haruhi à sa suite.

- Bien. Tamaki prit une grande inspiration, et adopta un air magnanime de circonstance. Puisque tout est revenu à la normale, votre bien aimé souverain, vous autorise à retourner dans votre humble demeu... Tamaki se tut, et son bras se figea en l'air comme il rouvrait les yeux.

Vide, la salle était vide. Les jumeaux avaient déserté leur poste.

Le roi de la soirée (et de toutes les autres d'ailleurs) bouda quelques secondes dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'apercevoir réellement qu'il n'avait plus de public et donc plus personne à culpabiliser. Il éteignit donc la lumière de l'immense salle vide et referma soigneusement la porte à double tour derrière lui. 

Une fois sorti de la 3ème salle de musique, il s'aperçut que les couloirs également étaient déserts. Le sol en marbre froid faisait résonner ses pas dans le vide des couloirs. Il était assez rare qu'il se retrouve ainsi seul dans cette école. En règle générale, ils quittaient les lieux tous ensemble, ou bien au minimum, Kyouya et lui se retrouvaient les derniers à fermer la troisième salle de musique et échangeaient quelques paroles tandis qu'ils traversaient le lycée pour rejoindre leur voiture respective. Contrairement à Kyouya, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le silence et la solitude, et veillait à s'entourer d'une multitude de gens et à animer l'ambiance autour de lui. Même dans la maison secondaire des Suou, le lieu où il logeait depuis son arrivée au Japon quelques années plus tôt, il avait aisément lié le contact avec les domestiques et passait souvent ses soirées à plaisanter avec eux où à séduire les jeunes et jolies femmes de chambre. C'était mieux que l'ambiance froide et cérémonieuse qui l'avait frappé en arrivant dans son nouveau foyer.

Il avait eu un peu de mal, les premiers temps, à s'habituer au Japon et à la distance que la politesse imposait. Les us et coutumes de ce pays étaient relativement différentes de celles de son pays natal, la France. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, par exemple, que des camarades de classe puissent s'appeler autrement que par leur prénom. De plus, la vision que son père lui avait donnée de ce pays avait été somme toute assez... romancée. Il était allé de désillusions en désillusions. Mais heureusement pour lui, grâce à sa bonne humeur et à sa grâce naturelle, son caractère extraverti avait conquis le coeur des gens, et il était devenu le centre des regards et de toutes les attentions.

Lançant son sac de cours à l'arrière de la limousine après avoir salué de son plus grand bonjour le chauffeur (pas son chauffeur habituel d'ailleurs, il ne lui avait même pas répondu le méchant), Tamaki s'affala dans les coussins moelleux de la banquette arrière, et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur son problème de la soirée. Kyouya.

Veiller sur la santé mentale du jeune homme n'était pas une mince affaire. Kyouya était passé maître dans l'art d'étouffer dans l'oeuf tous ses sentiments, et essayait de convaincre les autres, ainsi que lui même en premier lieu, qu'il était un être insensible, et qu'aucune remarque ville ou mesquine ne l'atteignait jamais. Et lorsque Tamaki ou sa soeur aînée Fuyumi s'inquiétaient pour lui, il se réfugiait systématiquement derrière le soi-disant plaisir que lui procuraient les situations compliquées, et le fait d'élaborer et de réussir des stratégies impossibles à réaliser pour tout autre que lui. Si l'on avait proposé à Kyouya un cerveau bionique dix fois plus performant, en échange de sa capacité, commune à tous les êtres humains, d'éprouver des sentiments, le jeune Ootori aurait accepté le marché sans une once de remords et même sans doute avec un grand soulagement. 

Et encore, il avait énormément évolué depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Tamaki se rappelait bien de ce jour là, le jour où il avait découvert le véritable visage de Kyouya qui se cachait derrière les apparences que se donnait le jeune garçon poli, serviable et courtois, qui se pliait en quatre pour exécuter ses moindres volontés. 

A cette époque là, encore plus qu'aujourd'hui, les ordres de son père étaient pour lui paroles d'évangiles. Tamaki soupira en pensant à quel point, malgré son désir de reconnaissance, le jeune Kyouya de l'époque avait dû être patient et refouler depuis l'enfance le moindre de ses propres sentiments pour réussir à se contenter de garder la place qui lui avait été attribuée dans ce monde. Tamaki avait été un peu surpris de voir Kyouya lui sauter dessus en hurlant, mais les paroles amères de celui-ci lui avaient fait rapidement prendre conscience de ce que son camarade souhaitait réellement, et des raisons de sa rage. 

On pouvait dire, d'une certaine façon, que c'était lui qui avait poussé Kyouya à montrer son vrai visage. On pouvait même lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais lui-même ne regrettait pas d'avoir changé le garçon docile en un monstre de compétition qui cherchait à parvenir à ses fins par tous les moyens possibles. Tout comme il ne regrettait pas d'avoir poussé Honey à assumer sa personnalité douce et mignonne, et d'avoir fait de lui un dévoreur acharné de sucreries. Ils avaient l'air tellement plus vivants. Après tout, chacun d'entre nous n'a qu'une seule vie à sa disposition, alors autant ne pas avoir de regrets. 

Et puis, d'un point de vue purement égoïste, il ne supportait pas de voir les gens autour de lui être malheureux.

Mais son ami n'était pas encore complètement libre. Aujourd'hui encore, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son père, et la seule chose dont il rêvait était d'être enfin reconnu par lui et de prendre la place de son frère aîné à la tête de la famille Ootori. Encore heureux pour lui qu'il avait le Host Club pour échapper un peu à la pression dans laquelle il vivait jour après jour et laisser éclater son véritable caractère. Les longues discussions du jeune français sur le thème du «Comment était Kyouya avant ?» avec Fuyumi, la soeur aînée de Kyouya, l'en avait convaincu.

* * *

Résidence des Ootori: 

- Monsieur Kyouya. Votre soirée s'est-elle bien passée?

- Oui, merci.

Kyouya remis son ordinateur portable à l'un des domestiques et desserra légèrement le noeud de sa cravate pour se mettre à l'aise. Il commençait à se faire tard. Il allait aller prendre une bonne douche fraîche pour se délasser de sa journée et puis il irait directement se coucher. Il devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour se rendre au lycée.

- Savez-vous à quelle heure rentre mon père demain?

- Il est déjà rentré, l'informa un domestique qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Il m'envoie vous dire que vous devez vous rendre immédiatement dans son bureau.

Kyouya retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Merci. Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

- Non monsieur. Il m'a simplement informé qu'il voulait vous voir dès votre arrivée.

- Merci, j'y vais de ce pas.

Kyouya joignit le geste à la parole et se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau de son père, tout en réajustant sa cravate et sa veste.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la main pour frapper à la porte, que le domestique avait laissée légèrement entrebâillée en ressortant. Avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de le faire, une voix forte retentit depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. 

- Entre Kyouya. Je t'attendais.

Le jeune Ootori réprima la montée d'angoisse habituelle qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il était convoqué dans ce bureau, et poussa lentement mais fermement la porte. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais son père n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il voulait certainement simplement s'enquérir de la façon dont s'était déroulé le dîner en son absence. Kyouya avait déjà tapé un court compte-rendu sur son ordinateur portable pendant le trajet de retour du restaurant, en prévision. 

Mais il devait avouer que le fait que son père soit revenu si vite en ville, à la suite de cette affaire urgente qui l'avait empêché d'assister à ce dîner, l'intriguait. 

A son entrée dans la pièce, il eut instinctivement un léger mouvement de recul. A part la lampe en acajou qui éclairait le bureau de son père, le reste de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, et la silhouette de son père se découpait sur le fauteuil en cuir, de l'autre côté du bureau qui lui faisait face. Un cadre qui se voulait plutôt impressionnant pour une simple prise d'informations sur la soirée. 

Quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Il rechercha intérieurement toutes les actions qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours qui auraient pu déplaire à son père mais rien d'important ne lui revint en mémoire.

- Assieds-toi, continua la voix, d'un ton calme et professionnel, le ton habituel de son père.

Kyouya obtempéra et s'installa sans mot dire dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui, essayant d'adopter une posture ni trop stressée, qui lui aurait donné un air coupable, ni trop décontractée, et y parvint assez rapidement grâce à la force de l'habitude.

- Votre journée a été fructueuse, père?

- Très instructive serait plus approprié. Concernant la tienne, j'attends le compte rendu détaillé sur mon bureau pour huit heures demain matin. 

Puis il ajouta, du même ton neutre et impénétrable.

- Mais oublions ces détails et passons au sujet de cet entretien. 

Son expression se durcit, et lorsqu'il parla, le ton de sa voix était sec et très nettement réprobateur.

- M'as-tu pris pour un imbécile Kyouya? Ou bien t'es-tu cru plus intelligent que moi? 

Kyouya ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris malgré lui par ce langage familier plutôt inhabituel dans la bouche de son père.

- Tu peux très certainement flouer aisément tes petits camarades de jeux, j'en conviens, repris son père. Mais comment as-tu eu l'outrecuidance de croire que tu réussirais à me berner. Des dizaines d'autres dont tu n'effleures même pas le niveau ont essayé avant toi et l'ont payé de leur réputation et de leur carrière. Tes actes prouvent que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. 

Yoshio Ootori s'accouda au bord de son bureau, examinant la réaction de son fils.

- Tu es certes un fin stratège Kyouya, ceci est le seul point que je peux t'accorder, et c'est l'unique raison qui me pousse ce soir à t'accorder une seconde chance. Mais si tu fais un pas de plus sur la voie que tu es en train d'emprunter, tu seras transféré séance tenante dans une des plus hautes écoles des États-unis, et plus aucun contact avec le Japon ne te sera autorisé.

- ...

Yoshio Ootori se leva, fixant son fils d'un regard empli de suffisance et de dédain. Il contourna d'un pas raide le bureau, ainsi que le fauteuil sur lequel celui-ci était assis. Kyouya sentit son regard lui transpercer le dos. 

- Je ne tolèrerai pas une seconde de plus que le nom des Ootori puisse être associé de près ou de loin à cette mascarade. Cette histoire m'a fait perdre suffisamment de temps. 

La main paternelle heurta d'un coup sec l'interrupteur, et la lumière fusa violemment dans la pièce, révélant un mur épinglé et punaisé de toutes parts, qui contrastait étrangement avec la sobriété du reste de la pièce.

Kyouya se leva brusquement malgré lui, devant la vision effroyable qu'il avait sous les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire.

Étalées sur le mur, les photos les plus "hot" et ambiguës de ses amis côtoyaient les reliques chapardées aux différents membres du Host Club et mis en vente sur le net. Toute la face provocante et scandaleuse du Host Club se trouvait ainsi exposée crûment.

Il comprenait mieux la colère paternelle. Il s'étonnait même que celui-ci se soit autant contenu après avoir découvert le pot aux roses. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. 

Il avait jusque là réussi par de minutieuses tromperies et de multiples stratagèmes, à garder tout ceci dans un cercle privé, à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour cela, car il savait l'orage qui se produirait, si la moindre rumeur parvenait aux oreilles de son père. 

Ce jour là était finalement arrivé, et le trouvait à court de tout argument. 

Il savait de toute façon que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'apaiserait le courroux de son père, et que toute tentative de justification, ou d'explication, ainsi que de déni ne ferait qu'alourdir la sanction. 

Son père n'aimait ni les lâches, ni les mauvais perdants. 

Il se rappela le sourire espiègle et tout à la fois ingénu de Tamaki, le jour où il lui avait exposé son idée de fonder un club composé de jeunes hommes séduisants qui utiliseraient tous leurs atouts pour combler et ravir le coeur oisif de jolies demoiselles. 

L'idée était folle et stupide, comme toutes celles que le jeune homme élaborait constamment. Cette exentricité provenait sans doute de sa semi-nationalité française. Chaque point du règlement de ce club était absolument contraire aux principes que l'on avait enseigné à Kyouya depuis son plus jeune âge, et pouvait lui valoir une mise à l'index de la famille Ootori. Mais sans chercher à comprendre ses propres motivations, Kyouya avait laissé un peu de cette folie le gagner, et avait accueilli avec joie et libération ce vent nouveau.

Cependant, il connaissait depuis le début les risques du jeu.

A présent, le dernier grain du sablier avait atteint le sol, et son tour était passé. 

Mais il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il y avait fait durant le temps de liberté qui lui avait été imparti. 

Il n'était pas du genre, lui non plus, à aimer être lâche ou bien mauvais perdant.

Stoïque et résigné, plaquant sur son visage son meilleur air impénétrable, il se rassit lentement sur sa chaise, et fixa son regard sur l'ombre de son père qui s'étendait sur le sol à ses pieds, prêt à affronter la suite en Ootori digne de ce nom. 

- J'avoue que l'idée de départ de ce club était originale et marquante. Deux choses qui servent avantageusement les affaires. D'après le rapport détaillé que mon agent infiltré ma transmis, ce club t'a également permis de développer un grand potentiel de gestionnaire et d'organisateur. Mais tu as oublié un principe essentiel qu'il me semblait t'avoir enseigné depuis de nombreuses années. 

- ...

- En affaires comme dans la vie en général, il ne faut pas dévier des limites de la convenance. L'originalité et la surprise ne doivent pas être confondu avec le mauvais goût et la vulgarité. Que penses-tu que les hautes sphères de la société penseraient si votre petit trafic était découvert? As-tu seulement songé que tu ternirais l'image de notre famille? En tant qu'administrateur de ce club, les torts te reviendraient entièrement, et les gens verraient dans ta moralité douteuse des raisons de douter de l'irréprochabilité de l'éducation que je vous ai donné. 

- Je suis désolé, père. Je...

- Dès demain, tu informeras tes camarades, ainsi que le directeur, de ta décision. Invoque des causes personnelles. Informe les avec courtoisie que tu n'auras plus assez de temps à consacrer à ces fantaisies car je vais te confier des obligations familiales supplémentaires. Le moment est bien choisi pour te retirer, tu partiras auréolé de l'excellente réputation du club, et si tout est découvert par la suite, il sera facile de leur faire penser que ceci s'est produit après ton départ.

- Bien père, mais ...

- Et je t'ordonne de rentrer à la maison directement, une fois les cours terminés. En sanction, tu seras consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il pointa le mur du doigt, avec un air de dégoût.

- Récupère ces photos immondes et tout ce bric à brac. Détruis les personnellement sans être vu par qui que ce soit. 

- Oui, père. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout sera fait selon vos ordres.

Yoshio Ootori enfila sa veste et saisit sa serviette.

- Vous sortez, père?

- Oui. J'ai dû chambouler mon emploi du temps pour être ici ce soir. Je compte sur toi pour ne plus me décevoir.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kyouya resta un moment sans pouvoir bouger ni se relever. Sous le choc. C'était une chose de s'y être préparé, et une autre de se retrouver devant les faits. Les mains moites et glacées, il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Une fois sa paralysie passée, il se remit sur ses jambes, sans parvenir à empêcher le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il commençait à décrocher les photos une à une lorsque son téléphone portable vibra. Tout en continuant à oeuvrer d'une main, il ouvrit l'appareil.

Tamaki... 

Il devait être maudit ce soir. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et inspira fortement pour se calmer, avant de parler.

- Kyouya à l'appareil.

- Kyouya, c'est moi, Tamaki!

Il eut un pincement au coeur en entendant la voix joyeuse de celui-ci, songeant à la nouvelle qu'il devrait lui annoncer le lendemain.

- Il est tard, j'allais me coucher. Que veux-tu?

- C'est ça que tu penses de moi, s'indigna exagérément la voix de son ami. Je ne t'appelle pas que lorsque que j'ai un service à te demander, mauvaise langue. Ce soir justement je t'appelle dans ma grande bonté pour te rassurer et te dire que la soirée s'est très très très bien passée. Tout à été à merveille, la salle et les costumes sont en état impeccable, et en plus Renge a réalisé la plus grosse vente que l'on a faîte en une seule fois depuis longtemps! Ainsi donc tu peux dormir sur tes deux...

Le sang de Kyouya ne fit qu'un tour.

- A qui?

- Pardon?

- Qui est l'acheteur? Reprit-il d'une voix rauque. 

Il tenait peut-être l'origine de la fuite d'informations.

Tamaki ne sembla pas prêter attention à son changement de ton.

- Une nouvelle cliente, une très jolie rousse avec de sublimes boucles en cascades et de doux yeux verts émeraude. Elle vient d'arriver dans l'école aujourd'hui. Apparemment, la réputation de notre cercle s'agrandit, à peine arrivée, déjà inscrite chez nous!

- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, toutes les clientes doivent s'inscrire auprès de moi, avant d'entrer dans le cercle. C'est la procédure standard.

- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas là, bougonna son ami d'un ton accusateur. Maman nous avait tous abandonnés pour aller compter fleurette à des étrangers. Et puis tu m'avais nommé pour te remplacer, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu ne le regretteras pas, tu verras, c'est une très jolie et charmante jeune demoiselle! Elle a trouvé que mes yeux avaient la couleur d'un lac luisant sous le soleil et que j'étais le plus parfait des hommes qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent.

- C'est sur que pour dire cela, elle devait être soit complètement idiote, soit très intelligente.

Et voilà... la phrase était sortie toute seule... 

Il n'était pas d'humeur ce soir à écouter les bavardages stupides de son ami.

- Tu es fâché? 

La voix de Tamaki marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis il reprit avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute alors qu'il pensait bien faire. 

- Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir.

- Cela me fait très plaisir. Je suis exténué, c'est tout. La soirée a été longue et le vin m'a fait légèrement tourner la tête. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire?

- Oui, désolé de t'avoir dérangé. On se verra demain en cours alors...

- Oui, Tamaki. Passe une bonne nuit. 

Il hésita quelques secondes puis murmura avant de raccrocher

- Merci de m'avoir appelé ce soir.

Il raccrocha sur ces mots, laissant un Tamaki songeur et alarmé, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Entendre Kyouya formuler un remerciement pour une chose aussi banale était un fait plutôt rare. Le jeune homme se livrait peu a de tels débordements d'affection lorsqu'il était dans son état normal.Il devait en effet être vraiment être fatigué ce soir.

- Une nouvelle cliente, une nouvelle cliente... marmonna Kyouya pour lui-même, quelques minutes plus tard, tout en remuant les braises dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Aucun nouvel élève n'est arrivé récemment ou ne doit arriver dans les jours qui viennent. Mon père devait savoir que je me méfierais. C'était pour cela ce dîner alors. Quelle idiotie...

Il ne savait pas trop s'il parlait de l'idiotie de Tamaki, fils du directeur, incapable de savoir si un nouvel élève venait d'être inscrit et de se méfier d'une jolie fille. Ou bien de la sienne. Il avait laissé une brèche béante dans sa défense et s'était fait avoir en toute beauté.

Personne de l'extérieur, pensait-il, n'était capable de découvrir un jour la vérité sur le Host Club. Lui aussi avait à coeur de préserver le nom des Ootori du scandale. Il filtrait avec acharnement le dossier et le profil psychologique et familial de chaque cliente, pour ne sélectionner que les proies les plus faciles et inoffensives.

Mais il ne pensait pas que son père s'intéresserait aussi ouvertement à ses activités. Il avait été facile pour lui de le faire s'absenter pour envoyer une taupe à l'intérieur du club d'hôtes, et de découvrir l'étendue des activités de ce club hors normes. 

Comme il n'était que le troisième fils des Ootori, son temps de loisir n'avait jamais été aussi surveillé que celui de ses frères aînés. Cette différence entre lui et ses frères lui avait toujours paru injuste, mais il se rendait subitement compte des avantages qu'il en avait retirés. Il avait toujours pu occuper son temps libre comme il le désirait, pourvu que ses fréquentations soient dignes de son rang. A partir du moment où il était en compagnie de l'héritier des Suou, ses sorties en week-end et lors des vacances n'avaient jamais été surveillées.

Apparemment, il avait réellement fini par attirer l'attention sur ses mérites, et était devenu un prétendant sérieux à l'héritage des Ootori. 

* * *

L'oreille collée derrière la porte de la chambre, Tachibana, l'un des trois gardes du corps de la "team Kyouya", l'équipe de gardes du corps affectée au service du troisième fils Ootori, guettait le moindre bruit ou signe de vie. La mine que son jeune maître avait eue au sortir du bureau de son père avait été plus sombre que jamais. Il ne lui en avait pas vu de pareille depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tamaki. Pour que le jeune homme adopte un air aussi ouvertement abattu devant ses hommes, l'heure devait être grave. Il avait eu beau essayer de récolter les rumeurs auprès des différents domestiques, il avait seulement réussit à apprendre que Ootori Père avait été pour sa part dans une humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à son habitude. 

Plus inquiétant encore, au lieu d'entendre Monsieur Kyouya casser quelque chose ou vociférer derrière sa porte, il n'avait entendu qu'un immense silence, à se demander si son maître ne s'était pas couché directement.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la chambre.

Kyouya saisit précautionneusement la dernière photo entre deux doigts et l'approcha doucement du foyer, laissant les flammes lécher le bord de l'image, faisant onduler le papier de la photo et la ternissant de jaune. Les flammèches encerclèrent Tamaki qui embrassait chastement sa protégée sur le front, puis noircirent lentement chaque millimètre carré de la scène. Kyouya la rapprocha à contre coeur du dessus des flammes, et la lâcha avec précipitation lorsqu'elle s'embrasa subitement. 

Il fixa la boule noirâtre qui s'effritait petit à petit en cendres; cendres qui finirent par se confondre avec la multitude de celles qui couvraient déjà le pourtour du feu. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus supporter la lumière vive des flammes, ni leur chaleur. Deux de ses doigts portaient à présent la marque rouge des flammes.

Il frotta ses yeux rougis par la fumée et les flammes, avant de soupirer profondément. Parler avec Tamaki avait épuisé ses dernières forces, et il sentait bien actuellement, après fait disparaître une par une toutes ces traces de sa vie actuelle, à quel point le host club allait lui manquer. Il n'avouerait pas ouvertement à son ami les vraies raisons de son départ du host club. Malgré tout, cet idiot ne manquerait certainement pas de remarquer qu'il lui mentait. Il avait toujours été très bon pour voir derrière son masque, et lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. 

Les paroles dures que le jeune Tamaki avait eues à son égard, peu de temps après leur première rencontre, lui revinrent en mémoire. 

Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'une fois encore, il renonçait sans se battre?

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Un grand merci à Hachiko pour avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre.

Review ?


End file.
